There are various instances when a caller contacts or is contacted by a call center. Such contacts can relate to an inquiry about goods and/or services offered by merchants. While interacting with the call center, the caller can provide live voice/speech data to the call center, for example, to conduct a transaction with the call center. Part of the data pertinent to such a transaction is a delivery address associated with goods/services ordered by the caller. There are a number of limitations associated with ensuring at the delivery address is proper such as not capturing the information correctly. As such, what are needed are methods, apparatus, and computer readable media that ensures that a live operator is accurately capturing the address data as spoken by the caller, both for quality assurance purposes and for anti-fraud purposes.